Demons and Dementors
by SupernaturalWhovian29
Summary: Lizzie has to teach Sam, Dean and Castiel how to produce Patronuses in order to ward off a large group of Dementors who have gone on a feeding spree in a small Orgeon town. But when Sam has difficulty producing his Patronus, Lizzie calls and old friend for help.
1. An Unnatural Phenomenon

Demons and Dementors

A Supernatural/Harry Potter Crossover Fanfiction

**Authors Note**: I don't own anything associated with 'Supernatural' OR Harry Potter! All rights belong to their respectful owners. I am just a fan

Chapter One

Lizzie sat at a table inside a run down motel room; the paint slowly peeling off the faded avocado colored walls, thin films of dust layered the furniture and curtains on the windows. Lizzie had been in nicer hotels before, but then again, she had been traveling with her boyfriend, Sam Winchester, and his brother Dean for no more than three months now, and they usually got by using stolen credit cards and false aliases, so it was better than having to live on the streets any day.

She had been reading an old textbook that she had used when she was in school; Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, while waiting for Sam and Dean to return with dinner. They had been looking for a case to work on for three days since they arrived in a small town in Orgeon, and so far, Lizzie had come up empty-handed.

There was a clicking sound as the door handle turned and Dean and Sam walked in, carrying bags with a fast food restaurant insignia on it, as well as a cardboard drink holder, which was carrying plastic cups with flimsy plastic tops on them.

Lizzie closed her book as she got up from her chair to greet them. Lizzie threw her arms around Sam's neck and kissed him full on the lips. Sam set down the food and drink tray as he responded by hugging Lizzie tightly and kissing her back.

"Did you find any jobs that might sound like _our thing_," she said as she etched quotation marks in mid air, with her index and middle fingers, as she pulled a wrapped cheeseburger out of one of the brown paper bags, unwrapped it, and bit into it, making noises that Lizzie like to call "yummy sounds."

"Actually," said Sam, as he took a sip from one of the cups in the cardboard drink tray. "I did find something – It's really interesting." Sam handed a thick newspaper to his girlfriend. Lizzie took a sip of her drink, and gazed at the front page. The headline read:

**Police Investigate Strange Neurological Illness**

"Apparently," said Sam, as Lizzie read through the article. "People are suffering from depression, sleep apnea, memory loss," "I thought you said this was our kind of thing," said Lizzie raising her eyebrows. "It's not just that," said Sam. "The local hospital did at least two hundred EEGs and sleep studies on patients exhibiting these symptoms and could find absolutely nothing neurologically wrong with them!" "And the depression?" asked Lizzie, as she folded the newspaper. "Well, each of the patients also went though a psychological evaluation after having the EEG and sleep study done," said Sam.

"And?" asked Lizzie as she took another bite of her cheeseburger. "They all failed. It was like they were complete shells of the people they used to be and this isn't a very big town," Sam added.

Lizzie nodded. "Uh, have there been any deaths?" she asked. "Not as I can tell," said Sam. "However, I think we should go to the hospital tomorrow and interview some of the patients.

"Sure," said Lizzie said. "Good idea."

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPN

The next morning, Sam, Dean, and Lizzie got dressed in professional suits, and drove to the hospital for the patient interviews. "I just hope that they are at least in a fit state to answer questions," said Lizzie as she tucked her FBI badge into the inside pocket of her blazer.

"Stay positive," said Sam as Lizzie helped him with his necktie.

"Let's go," said Dean, as they left the motel room.


	2. Dementors

Demons and Dementors

**Chapter Two**

Lizzie clambered into the backseat of Dean's 1967 Chevy Impala, while nervously smoothing her dark red hair.

"You okay, there, Liz?" asked Dean as he climbed into the driver's seat. Lizzie nodded. Dean turned on the ignition as the Impala's engine roared into life as it sped down the highway.

After only ten minutes, they pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. Lizzie, Sam, and Dean got out of the Impala, Lizzie smoothing her hair again, and straightened the wrinkles out of her pinstriped blazer before following Dean and Sam into the front lobby.

Sam and Dean held their heads high with confidence as they walked up to the reception desk. A woman with curly red hair, and squared-framed spectacles was gazing down at an open folder on the desktop.

Sam cleared his throat lightly as the woman looked up. "Yes?" she asked, somewhat coolly. "May I help you?" "I'm Special Agent Lee, this is Special Agents Jones and Blaszczak," said Dean, holding up his FBI badge as Lizzie and Sam followed suit. "Can you please direct us to the psychiatric ward?" asked Lizzie politely, while smiling.

The receptionist sighed impatiently. "Just follow the signs," she said, irritably.

"Thank you!" said Lizzie brightly as she took Sam's hand and led him to the nearest elevator as Dean followed. "Let me see, let me see…" Lizzie muttered as she scanned the hospital directory. "Here it is!" she said after a moment. "Psychiatric ward – seventh floor – the people we need to interview should be there!" "Awesome!" said Dean as he pushed the button to the upper floor. There was a _ding!_ and the doors to the elevator slid open as Lizzie, Sam, and Dean walked inside, and Lizzie pressed the button with a bold number 7 on it as the doors to the elevator closed and the feeling of the elevator going up could be felt.

After only a few moments, the elevator stopped and the doors to the elevators slid open and Sam, who was holding Lizzie's hand, along with Dean walked out of the elevator. Nearly everything was white in color. Lizzie winced as she looked up into the fluorescent lighting – Lizzie had always hated fluorescent lights.

"Did the newspaper say the name of the first victim?" asked Dean in Lizzie's ear. "Um, Vickie Rodriguez I think," said Lizzie as she took a wrinkled newspaper clipping out of her purse, and smoothing it out between her hands.

"She's in room 401A," she said as she gazed at one of the signs on the wall. One of them read: **Rooms 350 – 500 **

Lizzie walked along the corridor to the right with Sam and Dean followed her. Finally they came to the right room as they walked inside.

A woman with dark brown hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail and was wearing a white T-shirt and white pants sat on the bed reading a book. She looked up as Lizzie, Sam, and Dean walked into the room. "Yes?" she asked. "Vickie Rodriguez?" Lizzie asked properly. Vickie shrugged. "Who wants to know?" she asked. Lizzie took out her FBI badge and showed it to Vickie. "I'm Special Agent, Lizzie Blaszczak, this is Special Agent Jones and Lee. We need to ask you a few questions."

Vickie frowned as she turned back to her book. "I already went over it with police!" she said, sounding like she just wanted to forget about her experience and move on. "This won't take long," said Sam, reassuringly as Vickie stared up from her book again. "Can I see your badges again?" she asked.

Lizzie, Sam, and Dean nodded as they showed her their badges. "Now, then, Vickie," said Lizzie as she pulled up a chair and sat in front of Vickie. "When did you have this encounter?"

"Um, I can't really remember," said Vickie. "Tell me what you can remember then," said Lizzie using a tone of voice that a person would associate when talking to a survivor of some violent crime.

"I had just come out of the supermarket, and I was loading my groceries into my car, when the air turned cold – like freezing, middle-of-winter kind of cold, you know?" she asked as Lizzie nodded "Go on," she said gently.

"Well, pretty soon, my hands became so numb that I dropped my keys, and all of a sudden, I began to see horrible things – and…." "What kind of things?" asked Dean.

Vickie shook her head, as if she could not explain it properly. "And then?" asked Lizzie, still maintaining a gentle tone of voice. "And then, I felt…." She put a hand to her heart as she spoke. "Horrible…" Vickie whispered. "Cold…Really cold…."

Sam and Dean stared at each other with bewildered expressions on their faces. But Lizzie was still gazing intensely at Vickie, nodding sympathetically. "And then what?" she asked gently. "Felt…As if….as if…."

"As if you'd never be happy again?" Lizzie asked, a look of realization crossing her face. Dean and Sam stared at Lizzie after she had spoken. Vickie nodded as tears spilled down her face and onto the cover of the book she was still holding in her hands.

After a moment, Lizzie got up. "Thank you for your time," said Lizzie as Vickie nodded as Lizzie, Sam, and Dean left the room.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PN

Outside in the hall, Sam and Dean were still staring bewildered at Lizzie. "I think I know what we're dealing with," Lizzie said seriously. "What?" asked Sam and Dean together as Lizzie walked into the nearest elevator as Sam and Dean followed her.

Lizzie did not explain her epiphany to them until they were back in their hotel room. "Will you _please_ tell us what's going on, Lizzie?" asked Dean impatiently as Lizzie rummaged around in her rucksack that she had brought with her, and pulled out a book. Panting slightly, Lizzie walked over to a table and dropped the book onto the tabletop with a semi-loud _THUD_, as she sat down and began flicking vigorously through the book's pages.

Sam and Dean kept quiet until Lizzie had found what she was looking for.

"I know what we're up against," Lizzie repeated, as she pointed to a picture in the book. It featured what appeared to be a cloaked figure, a single hand protruding from the folds of its cloak. Its face could not be seen, for it was hidden beneath the hood of the creature's cloak.

Lizzie gestured toward the picture again. "Dementors," she said.

Both Sam and Dean looked just as bewildered as they had back at the hospital.

"What?" asked Sam and Dean in unison. "Dementors," Lizzie repeated. "They guard the wizard prison, Azkaban."

Sam and Dean were looking even more confused now. They had never battled such creatures as these – let alone heard of them!

Lizzie sighed. "Of course you wouldn't know what they are. In a nutshell, Dementors are amongst the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places. They glory in decay and despair. They drain peace, hope and happiness out of the air around them. Even Muggles feel their presence. "

"That explains the big headline about it in the paper," said Den as Lizzie nodded. "Although they cannot see them," "That explains why that Vickie girl at the hospital said she couldn't see anything," said Sam as Lizzie nodded again. "Get too near a dementor, and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you. They are basically depression, but in a physical form.

Sam was scrutinizing the illustration of the Dementor in the book. "What's under a Dementor's hood?" he asked curiously.

Lizzie stared at him. She had a strange expression on her face, like she would give anything not to tell him the horrible truth.

"The people who do know are in no condition to speak about it," she said. "However, the Dementor only lowers its hood to use its last and worst weapon."

"What's that?" asked Dean. "It's called the 'Dementor's Kiss,'" said Lizzie as she repressed a shudder with extreme difficulty. "It's what Dementors do when they wish to destroy utterly. I guess there must be a mouth under there, somewhere, because they clamp their jaw to the mouth of their victim, and they…." Lizzie swallowed hard. "They suck out the person's soul.

Both Sam and Dean stared at her, looks of horror etched upon their faces. "They kill?" asked Dean. Lizzie gave him a small smile as she shook her head. "Oh, no!" she said. "It's worse – much worse than that! You can exist without your soul - you know, as long as your brain and heart are still functioning normally - But you'll have no sense of self anymore. No memory, no – anything. There is no chance of every recovering. You'll just exist as an empty shell. And your soul is gone forever….lost."

Lizzie's eyes sparkled with tears as she dabbed them away using the sleeve of her blouse, her mascara, eyeliner and a bit of eye shadow smearing on her face.

For a long while the three of them sat there, not speaking. It seemed like hours had passed when Dean finally broke the silence. "So!" he said, clapping his hands together as he stood up. "How do we gank these sons of bitches?" Lizzie put a hand on Dean's shoulder smiling sadly. "I don't think you can," she said. "As far as I can tell, Dementors can't be killed." Dean was looking frustrated and disappointed. "However," said Lizzie. "There are certain defenses a person can use,"

Both Sam and Dean's faces lit up at hearing this. "What sort of defenses?" asked Dean. "Can you teach us?" asked Sam happily. Lizzie's smile grew. "Sure!" she said. "I'd be happy to! But first thing's first," she said. "We need to get you guys wands!"

Sam and Dean's excited expressions faded. They weren't expecting this.

"Wands?" asked Dean. Lizzie smiled "Yes, Dean," she said. "Wands. Rock salt, and holy water won't protect you in this case – Especially since you can't even see the Dementors!" Dean sighed. He knew Lizzie was right.

"We'll go tomorrow, then!" said Lizzie happily. "Go? Go where?" asked Sam "Diagon Alley!" said Lizzie. "Best place to go for all things magical! Plus, an old friend of mine, George Weasley runs a joke shop there!"

And so they all agreed that they would go to Diagon Alley the following day. Lizzie went to bed that night, hoping that she could help Dean and Sam before they fell victim to the Dementors themselves.

To Be Continued!


	3. Ollivandors, First Lesson

Demons And Dementors

**Chapter Three**

"You know I do not approve of this!" Castiel hissed in Lizzie's ear as they walked along the crowded streets of London after Castiel, Sam and Dean had held onto Lizzie's arm while she Apparated.

"Yeah, yeah! I know, Cas! But believe me, this is going to benefit everyone!"

"Why are you so against us, learning how to produce Patronuses, Cas?" asked Dean. Castiel sighed impatiently. "As an angel of God, I am against any form of witchcraft or magic in general!" Castiel snapped. "Okay, okay!" said Lizzie throwing up her hands. "I get it, but would you rather suffer the Dementor's Kiss, or be protected from them?"

"She's got a point," Sam murmured. "Ah! Here we go!" said Lizzie happily as she stopped in front of a shabby pub. "The Leaky Cauldron! It's a real famous place…."

Lizzie held open the door as Sam, Dean, and Castiel walked inside.

The small pub was crowded with witches and wizards, and a stooped toothless man was serving a bunch of warlocks at the bar.

"Ah, Lizzie!" said the barman, looking up. "The usual, right?" Lizzie smiled. "Can't Tom," she said. "I'm on a hunting trip, I just need to go to Diagon Alley to help Sam, Dean and Castiel buy wands – There is this group of Dementors we need to ward off."

Tom, the barman was looking bewildered now, "Hmm," he said "They never stray far from Azkaban, what in the world would they be doing so far from the prison?"

"That's what I intend to find out," said Lizzie. "Good luck!" said Tom, giving Lizzie a toothless grin. Lizzie thanked him, and proceeded toward the back of the pub and opened a door that led to an allyway that was surrounded by nothing more than a few dustbins.

Lizzie pulled out her wand from her jeans pocket, and tapped the third brick from the left and stood back as the entrance to Diagon Alley opened in the wall.

Sam, Dean, and Castiel gazed in awe as they walked down the cobble-stoned street that was packed with people.

As they walked, Lizzie pointed out various shops and what they sold. "Here's where I would get my quills and ink, and here's where I got my school robes….Ah! Here we are! Ollivander's! He's the best wand maker I've ever come across!"

Lizzie opened the door to the tiny shop, and there was a ding from a bell on the door.

The shelves were stacked with wand boxes, and there was a desk up front.

"Hello?" Lizzie called out softly. "Mr. Ollivander?"

There was a shuffling sound as an elderly man with graying hair, in tattered robes emerged from behind one of the shelves.

It became apparent to Sam, Dean, and Castiel, that Ollivander recognized Lizzie immediately because a smile instantly grew on his face.

"Ah! Lizzie! Welcome back!" he said happily. But then his expression turned serious. "I thought you were dead!" Lizzie smiled. "I faked my own death – ahem! Don't tell anyone!" she whispered. The smile returned to Ollivander's face. "Your secret is safe with me," he assured her. Lizzie smiled back. "Thanks," she said, looking grateful.

"So," said Ollivander, clapping his hands together. "What do I owe this pleasure?" "Well, uh, I'm here to buy a wand," said Lizzie.

Ollivander raised one of his eyebrows curiously. "Your wand is not working out for you?" he asked. Lizzie laughed at this. "No, no! My wand works fine! I want to teach my friends Sam, Dean and Castiel how to produce a Patronus, because well, there is this group of Dementors that have gone on a feeding spree back in the States,"

Ollivander nodded as his eyes wandered to Sam and Dean, a smile growing across his face. "Sam and Dean Winchester," he said. "It is such an honor to finally meet you two face to face,"

Sam and Dean stared perplexedly at Ollivander. "How – how do you know our names?" asked Sam. The smile on Ollivander's face grew. "Even in the wizarding world, you boys are considered famous," he said. "Oh!" said Dean, looking flattered. Ollivander's eyes strayed to Castiel as he smiled. "And you must be Castiel, I presume?" Ollivander asked politely. "I am," said Castiel, smiling slightly. "You are here to buy a wand as well? I was under the impression that angels were against magic,"

"You are not wrong," said Castiel. "However, Elizabeth talked me into coming with her. She is very persuasive, you know,"

Ollivander smiled. "Yes, I do," he said.

"Mr. Ollivander, sir?" asked Sam as Ollivander looked at him. "Yes, my boy?" he asked. "How are we supposed to know which wand is right for us?" asked Sam curiously. Ollivander smiled. "The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Winchester," he replied. Castiel was gazing perplexedly at Ollivander now. "I'm afraid I do not understand," he said. Lizzie smiled and gave Castiel a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Trust me, Cas. You will," she said.

Because Dean was older than Sam, he was 'fitted' for a wand first.

Ollivander went behind a few shelves and reappeared with six or so wand boxes.

"Here we are," said Ollivander taking one of the boxes and opening it. "Blackwood and dragon heartstring fifteen inches," he said as he handed it to Dean. He took it but didn't do anything, a slightly perplexed look on his face. "What am I supposed to do with it?" he asked, feeling slightly stupid. "Just give it a wave!" Lizzie encouraged him before Ollivander could reply.

Dean waved his wand at a shelf full of wand boxes as the shot off the shelves and fell to the floor. Taken aback, Dean handed the wand back to Ollvander, who was muttering, "Apparently not. Hmm, well, let's see..Ah, here we go! Mahogany and unicorn hair, twelve inches…"

Dean took this wand and this time waved it at a glass vase that was sitting on a nearby table as it shattered.

"No, no, definitely not…no matter," said Ollivander as he took one of the last boxes and opened it as he gave the wand to Dean. "Here we go, blackthorn and phoenix feather, fourteen and half inches,"

Dean took it in his hand and this time he didn't even have to wave it! Golden sparks immediately flew from the wands tip as Dean grinned obviously fascinated.

Sam however took a little longer to decided on a wand. He went through at least twelve wands before he settled on a wand made of hornbeam and phoenix feather in its core.

Castiel's wand was made of ivory and unicorn hair.

As Lizzie helped them pay for their wands, Sam gave Lizzie a grateful kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for this," he said. Lizzie smiled. "Your welcome,"

"Good luck fighting those Dementors, Lizzie," said Olivander as Lizzie, Sam, and Dean left the shop.

"Okay, now I understand what Ollivander meant when he said that 'the wand chooses the wizard,' or whatever,"

Lizzie nodded. "I told you so!" she said. "Here we go!" she said stopping at a brightly colored building. The sign on the front read: **Weasley's Wizard Wheezes**

Dean and Sam stared bewilderedly at the sign. "Lizzie, where the hell are we?"

Lizzie smiled. "Remember that joke shop that I told you my friend runs? Well, this is it!" she said as she opened the door and walked inside.

The shop was packed with customers; Castiel, Dean, Lizzie and Sam could not get near the shelves, they gazed around, looking up at the boxes piled to the ceiling. Here were the Skiving Snackboxes that George and his late twin brother friend had invented and had tested on first years when Lizzie was a fifth year at Hogwarts.

Lizzie noticed that the Nosebleed Nougat was the most popular, with only one battered box left on the shelf.

There were bins full of trick wands, the cheapest, merely turning into rubber chickens, or pairs of briefs when waved, the most expensive, beating the unwary user around the head and neck, and boxes of quills which came in "Self-Inking," "Spell-Checking," and "Smart Answer," varieties.

A space cleared in the crowd, as Lizzie, who was holding Sam's hand, pushed her way to the counter, where a gaggle of delighted ten-year-olds was watching a tiny wooden man, slowly ascending the steps to a real set of gallows, both perched on a box that read, **Reusable Hangman! Spell it, or he'll swing!**

"Patentent Daydream Charms,"

Castiel and Dean had managed to squeeze to a large display near the counter and were reading the information on the back of the box, bearing a highly colored picture of a handsome youth and a swooning girl, who were standing on the deck of a pirate ship.

"One simple incantation, and you will enter a top-quality, highly realistic, thirty minute daydream, easy to fit into the average school lesson, and virtually undetectable! Side effects include vacant expressions, and minor drooling. Not for sale to under sixteens. Cool!" Dean said, grinning. "Fascinating!" Castiel agreed. "Wow!" said Lizzie who had come over to where Dean and Castiel were, Sam was right behind her.

"That really is extraordinary magic!"

"Lizzie!" said a voice as she turned. George Weasley walked up to her wearing a set of magenta robes that clashed horribly with his flaming hair. "I thought I heard your voice!" "Hi, George," said Lizzie as she shook George's hand. "And this must be Sam?" he asked as he held out his hand. "George Weasley – Lizzie and I went to school together," he said as Sam shook his hand. "That's my brother, Dean," said Sam as he jabbed a thumb at Dean who was still examining the daydream charms. "Who's the bloke in the trenchcoat then?" asked George curiously. "That's Castiel," said Lizzie. "How've you been George?"

"Oh, alright," said George although he had a saddened look on his face, and Lizzie knew immediately why: George had never really gotten over losing his twin brother Fred during the Battle at Hogwarts. She wanted to say something to comfort him, but couldn't think of anything.

"So what brings you back to Diagon Alley?" asked George. "We were at Ollivanders and thought we'd stop in," said Lizzie putting on a breathtakingly beautiful smile. George looked confused. "Needed a new wand?" he asked. Lizzie's smile widened as she shook her head. "No, there is this group of Dementors sucking out peoples' souls back in the States, and so I'm planning on teaching Sam, Dean, and Castiel how to cast a Patronus,"

George nodded, while smiling. He seemed to think it was a good idea. "Hey, Have you talked to Harry lately?" he asked a moment later. Lizzie frowned. "No," she said. "We haven't talked for – years, really."

"Dementors, you said were sucking out peoples' souls back in the States?" asked George. Lizzie nodded.

"Hmm," said George thoughtfully. "They don't normally stray far from Azkaban – why would they be roaming the States on a feeding spree?" Lizzie shrugged.

"That's what we intend to find out," she said.

Lizzie glanced at her watch and frowned. It was nearly four in the evening. "Oh, sorry, George. We've gotta be heading back soon," she said smiling apologetically.

George nodded as Lizzie led Sam, Dean and Castiel out of the shop.

Once they were outside, Lizzie held out her hand to Sam who took it, and Castiel and Dean put their hands on top of Sam's and held on as they Disapparated.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

They landed outside the motel where Sam, Dean and Lizzie had been staying as Lizzie took a room key from her pocket, walked to their room, with Sam Dean and Castiel at her heels, and slid the key into the door lock and opened the door. Someone had been in to tidy the room, as Lizzie dropped her purse on the dresser, turned to face Sam, Dean and Castiel, and clapped her hands together.

"So!" she said sounding business-like. "You wanna learn how to protect yourself from the Dementors,"

Sam Dean and Castiel nodded in unison. "Well, it's not gonna be easy," said Lizzie. "And it isn't gonna happen overnight either." She smiled at the look of disappointment on Dean's face. "The spell I am going to try and teach you guys is called the Patronus Charm. Ever hear of it?"

Sam, Dean and Castiel all shook their heads at once. "Ehh, of course you haven't," said Lizzie in an undertone. "Well, a Patronus is a kind of positive force, and for the witch or wizard who conjures one, it works like a shield, with a Dementor feeding on it rather than him…"

"Or her!" Sam piped up. Lizzie nodded. "Yep, or her," she said. "But in order for it to work, you need to think of a memory. Not just any memory, it has to be a very happy memory, and a very powerful memory. You think you guys can do this?"

Castiel, Dean and Sam nodded eagerly. "Very well," said Lizzie. "All three of you close your eyes," Castiel Dean and Sam obeyed. "Concentrate. Explore your past. You thought of something?"

Castiel nodded first, then Dean, then Sam. Lizzie nodded approvingly. "Allow it to fill you up, lose yourself within it, then speak the incantation: Expecto Patronum,"

"Expecto Patronum," Castiel, Dean, and Sam echoed in unison. "Good," said Lizzie. "You can open your eyes again,"

Sam, Dean, and Castiel opened their eyes and this time looked excited and determined to learn. "First I'm going to show you my Patronus," said Lizzie as she pulled her wand out from her pocket, and imagined Sam proposing to her. "Expecto Patronum!" she cried.

A silver peacock burst from the tip of Lizzie wand, and it landed on the floor. It walked a few paces before vanishing completely. Sam, Dean and Castiel were looking deeply impressed and couldn't wait to begin. But as Lizzie stowed her wand back into her the pocket of her jeans, she told them that it takes lots and lots of practice to cast a corporeal Patronus. "I started learning when I was only fifteen," she said.

"Why did you learn anyway?" asked Dean. "My friend was teaching a group of students how to cast Patronuses when we were in our fifth year at Hogwarts. It was a tough year for us because we had a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that was foul enough to be a demon – thank God she wasn't! She wasn't let us use magic at all, and we had these huge exams coming up, so we invented this secret defense group we named 'Dumbledore's Army' or the D.A. for short so we could talk about it outside the meetings and no one would know what the hell we were talking about!"

"Clever!" said Dean. Lizzie smiled. "Okay! So, you've got your wands? Good!" said Lizzie as she nodded. "Dean, You go first."

Dean nodded as he closed his eyes for a brief moment, concentrating on the happy memory he chose to focus on as he raised his wand. "Expecto Patronum!" he shouted. A silvery vapor was cast from the tip of Dean's wand as Sam and Castiel watched in awe.

A moment later the silvery vapor vanished. "Good job, Dean!" Lizzie said happily. "That was definitely a good start!"

Dean beamed at her as Lizzie turned to Castiel. But he did not immediately raise his wand. "I don't feel comfortable doing this," he muttered. "Cas," said Lizzie. "I understand you feel awkward using magic when you disapprove of it, but this is the only thing that will protect you. Please try?"

She gave Castiel a begging, hopeful look, as Castiel nodded as he raised his wand. "Expecto Patronum!" A silver dove burst from the tip of Castiel's wand, flew around the room once and disappeared.  
Lizzie was applauding. "Well done, Cas! Well done!" she said, looking extremely impressed that he managed to produce a corporeal Patronus on the first attempt.

Lizzie was still smiling as she turned to Sam. "Okay, Sam," she said. "Go ahead,"

Sam took a deep breath as he raised his wand. "Expecto Patronum!" A slight silvery vapor emitted from Sam's wand then quickly vanished. He looked incredibly disappointed as he turned back to Lizzie with an apologetic look on his face. "No, no!" Lizzie said encouragingly. "That wasn't bad! Keep trying!"

Sam nodded as he raised his wand again. "Expecto Patronum!" The silvery vapor emitted from Sam's wand tip again, a little stronger than before but it vanished again almost immediately. Lizzie was looking troubled. "Hmm," she said. "Sam, What were you thinking? Which memory did you choose?"

Sam gazed up at Lizzie. "The day we first met," he replied. Lizzie smiled. "You may want to select a different memory," she said. "That one doesn't seem to be strong enough. You are focusing, aren't you?"

"Yes!" said Sam as he wracked his brains for another happy memory.

"Try again," said Lizzie watching Sam closely as he raised his wand for a third time. "Expecto Patronum!" Sam yelled. The silvery vapor burst from Sam's wand again, and stayed there for half a minute before vanishing.

In the end, Sam felt discouraged, disappointed. He was focusing on his memory, and yet he could not produce a proper Patronus! Not in the way he imagined to anyway….

Sam went to bed that night wondering if he could ever learn how to produce a proper, corporeal Patronus – one strong enough to fight off the Dementors.


End file.
